A self-balancing two-wheeled vehicle is a kind of novel vehicle in which one wheel is on each of the two sides and is independently driven. The self-balancing two-wheeled vehicle employs a precise gyroscope and an acceleration sensor to automatically induce minor changes in the centre of gravity of the body, so as to control the movement and balance, thus achieving the aim of steering in situ and advance. As a new light vehicle, the self-balancing two-wheeled vehicle gradually becomes a light passenger tool used in the places of such as entertainments, squares and sceneries, or the like.
Usually, the steering of a self-balancing two-wheeled vehicle is achieved by applying a driving force by means of the handles operated by the operator's hands.
The authorized Chinese Patent for Utility Model No. CN201597703U discloses a steering constitution of a self-balancing two wheeled vehicle comprising a base plate fixed in the middle of the vehicle body to fix the connected horizontal steering shaft by a support frame and the base plate, in which an operating rod is fixedly connected to one end of the horizontal steering shaft and a potentiometer is arranged at the other end, and on the horizontal steering shaft is fixed a bearing bracket, which is symmetry along the axis, and perpendicular to the operating rod, and an elastomer is arranged below or above both sides of the bearing bracket. In use, the operator can control the rotation of the horizontal steering shaft along the axis direction by swing the operating rod side-to-side with his hands, and the size of the rotation angle of the horizontal steering shaft may be transformed into an instruction by the potentiometer, thus controlling the steering and speed output of the motor, and achieving the purpose of controlling the steering of the two wheeled vehicle.
The authorized Chinese Patent for Utility Model No. CN201610202U discloses an electrically driven and self-balancing two wheeled vehicle, in which the steering mechanism comprises a direction control handle and a steering controller, the steering controller is provided at the bottom of the body support element, and the operator controls the direction by swinging side to side with the steering controller as the rotating shaft.
In addition to the application of the driving force to the steering shaft of the steering system by the operator's hands, the steering system may also apply a driving force to the steering shaft by a foot-controlled handle to increase the entertainment and the driver's experience. The driver may apply a driving force by contacting the foot-controlled handle side to side with his legs, the steering shaft rotates after receiving the driving force. The rotation angle is transmitted to the steering control system by an angle sensor such as Hall device, thus achieving the steering of a self-balancing two wheeled vehicle.